Chocolate Cake
by Aquaflares
Summary: Joshua tries to bake a cake for Cain's birthday. Shounenai, CainXJoshua, hints of YamatoxTsubamexGray


**Title: **Chocolate Cake  
**Author:** Reine Katashka  
**Fandom:** Batoru Biidaman  
**Characters/Pairing:** Cain/Joshua, hints of Gray/Tsubame/Yamato  
**Prompt:** Gluttony  
**Word Count:** 1118  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own the show nor the characters... I wish I did though. :P  
**Author's Notes:** This takes place after Yamato defeated Marda-B and where Cain has already recovered from being a baddie. :) Let's just pretend that Joshua and Cain now lives in the same house as Yamato and the others, shall we? By the way, for those who don't know, Tsubame is Terry, that's all:)

Cain loved chocolates, Joshua knew.

He had watched Cain his whole life, ever since they met as little kids. He became the other boy's servant and friend, so it was no surprise that he knew Cain very well. He knew Cain loved nothing more than to eat chocolate, well, except B-daman and taking over the world, but that's not the point. Besides, now that he is one of the good guys, taking over the world seems to be the least important task he had to do.

Cain was obsessed with the sweet delights. One time while he was shopping, Cain decided to tag along. When they came back to the mansion, they had brought home five bags full of different brands, kinds, and flavors of chocolates. When Yamato had asked for one piece, Cain just glared at him and hid inside his room with the huge stash. It was a really cute but annoying sight to behold, in Joshua's opinion.

Today was Cain's birthday, and he knew exactly what he was going to make for the other boy.

A chocolate cake.

The only problem is Joshua doesn't know the first thing about baking a cake. Baking a cake was very different from cooking, cleaning, washing clothes and ironing. He didn't know what the difference is between baking powder and baking soda, or among cake flour, wheat flour, all-purpose flour, and all the different types of flour that he saw in the market that day. To say he got a headache was the understatement of the year.

Tsubame tried to help, but the younger lad was just as bad as him when it came to identifying the difference between the ingredients. Besides, he had enough troubles on his own with Yamato and Gray fighting over him constantly, and he didn't want to burden him. He was afraid to ask Wen, because the other boy didn't trust him just yet and might kill him instead of help him. The same goes for Enju. He didn't want to ask Gray because he was 'busy', and not Yamato either because he'd eat the cake himself. He would have asked Li, but the younger boy might curse the cake with his unusual spells. The two women left that morning to prepare for the party that night in celebration of Cain's birthday.

Which left him alone in the kitchen confused, distressed, and covered in the cake batter he was making a few seconds before Wen came crashing through, throwing him off balance. When Joshua recovered, Enju came in screaming at Wen and also crashed into him, but this time he didn't come out undamaged. The gooey substance flew into the air and landed right on top of his head, splashed on his clothes, and dirtied the once spotless kitchen floor. Joshua just blinked at first, before he felt like crying, which he had not done yet but would be doing soon. He spent two hours in the kitchen trying to understand the ways of the cake, and when he finally did, this had to happen. It didn't help things that he still did not have a gift for Cain, and that the girls were coming back soon.

He heard a chuckle behind him, and he spun around quickly to see who had witnessed his embarrassing defeat. His eyes widened as he saw Cain, who looked at him in amusement, before he felt himself blush brightly. Unconsciously, he stood straighter and kept a calm face, even though he was screaming inside at being caught in such a humiliating situation.

"What can I do for you, sir?"

"I was just wondering where you went, Joshua. What's with the new look?"

"Err... I was trying to make a cake."

"What kind of cake?" Cain asked, an amused twinkle in his eyes. Joshua gulped and looked down, blushing brighter than before.

"Ah... chocolate, sir."

A chuckle.

Joshua looked up as he heard Cain come nearer, before he realized that Cain was right in front of him. He leaned back against the counter in surprise as the slightly taller boy leered over him, watching warily as the other scanned his face. It was until he felt something slimy and wet on his cheek that he realized that Cain just licked away a huge chunk of the batter. His blush which had faded earlier, returned with full force at the unusual touch. Cain just smirked at him before coming closer, shortening the gap between them.

"The batter tastes delicious..."

Joshua closed his eyes as he felt Cain's lips descend on his, before opening them again to look at his master. He felt the other's arms wrap around his waist, unconsciously thinking that he's staining the other's clothes. All thoughts left his mind though when Cain pulled away and started nibbling on a sensitive spot on his neck, which was conveniently covered by a huge amount of the supposed-to-be cake. A loud cough caught their attention though, before they both broke away to see Mie standing at the doorway, looking at them with amusement. Leanna giggled next to her, making both boys blush at being caught.

"Joshua, you better get changed soon. It's nearly dinnertime." Mie chirped, making Joshua nod and bow, just to hide his unusually bright-red face.

"Right away, ma'am." he quickly said, before he made his way out of the kitchen and into his room. Cain watched him leave silently, before he also made his way out of the kitchen. Mie looked at him in surprise.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"... I just want to make sure that Joshua gets cleaned up."

"Hey, wait a..." Mie said, but Cain had already left them. She sighed and shook her head, smiling a bit to herself.

"Boys will be boys!" Leanna chuckled, before following Mie as the older woman started cleaning the kitchen to prepare for the party.

Meanwhile, Joshua was slowly peeling away his dirty clothes, wrinkling his nose slightly as he realized how much of the batter was wasted. Before he could fully take his shirt off though, he felt Cain's arms wrap around him from behind.

"You're not going to get away without letting me finish my birthday cake, Joshua. I'm so hungry for it." he purred, before he pushed Joshua down on the bed and started making out with the surprised butler.

Yamato looked up as he heard Joshua's yelp, blinking in surprise and worry.

"Hey, is he okay?" he asked Mie, who had forced him to help wash the dishes for dinner. Mie just grinned at him and made him go back to his work, shaking her head in amusement.

"Don't worry Yamato, he's just getting Cain to satisfy his chocolate obsession tonight."


End file.
